Mina's Revenge
by MinaWinsAtTheEnd
Summary: Mina and Trina were back home a few days after Grojband saved the Earth from the meteor. Trina had promised Mina that she would start treating her with more respect, but Trina did not hold up her end of the deal. This made Mina angry and now she is going to bring about the greatest series of revenge on her former best friend so that Trina feels her wrath!
1. Chapter 1:She Did Not Keep Her Promise

Chapter 1: She Didn't Keep a Promise

Mina walked steadily behind Trina as her best friend was entering her bedroom, being careful not to accidently kick her heels and annoy her. She slowly closed the door as Trina plopped onto the bed, texting on her cell phone. Mina moved over to the dresser to look at herself in the mirror. Trina took a second to look at Mina before she resumed texting on her cell phone. It was just a couple of days since the world had been thrown into panic over the possibility of having Earth being threatened by G'ORB and his band of sentient orbs, who were willing to enact revenge on Grojband by destroying the entire planet, and later not helping to defend Earth's denizens from an incoming meteor. Mina still remembered when Trina decided to form a pact with the orbs and kidnap Nick Mallory, leaving her best friend, brother, and all the people of earth to die once the earth was destroyed. Near the end of that episode, Mina brought the band their instruments and gave Trina a piece of her mind, reminding her who her best friend truly was. Since then, Trina had agreed to be fair and treat Mina with more respect, albeit a little out of fear after witnessing Mina yell at her.

"Mina, get away from my dresser," Trina said, startling Mina, "Only I can look into the mirror, because I am the most beautiful girl here," Trina flipped her hair, smirking, "Maybe even the whole universe." Mina turned around, rolling her eyes, "Don't you think that's a little vain of you to say, Trina?" Trina placed her phone down on the bed and snapped her head towards Mina, glaring at her bi-speckled best friend, "What'd you say?" Mina opened her mouth to repeat what she uttered before but Trina cut her off, "Shut up, Mina!" Mina crossed her arms and glared back at Trina, "Hey! Don't tell me to shut up. I told you I am not going to deal with that junk of yours anymore." Trina rolled her eyes, giving a deep sigh, "Fine, Minsky, I'm…I'm sorry." Mina's eyes widened. She usually expected Trina to yell and pout but she never expected her to apologize. It was done with attitude, but it was a start. She felt the muscles in her shoulders begin to lose tension as her eyes softened, "It's okay Trina; I forgive you."

Trina's shoulders tensed as she smiled feebly at Mina. She got up from the bed and went over to the dresser, gesturing for Mina to step to the right, "That's good, because I still need you to help with a totes monumental job, ASAP, and I can't have you being all mad at me and junk. Your angry, sad-sack attitude would be a total,like, cramp on my chance at happiness." Mina's eyes dulled as she crossed her arms and sighed, " _Well, at least she apologized_ ," she thought. Trina pulled back her hair, holding it up in a ponytail as she used her right hand to grab a purple elastic band on top of her dresser. She then shook her head and placed the elastic band back on top of the dresser and released her hair. Mina watched as her friend picked up a mascara brush and applied it to her eye lashes. "Mina," Trina asked, "Go over to my mini-fridge and get me a bottle of seltzer, please?" Mina nodded and passed behind Trina to head over to the mini-fridge. Trina's shoulder and neck tensed up as she pressed her hand against her stomach. She began exhaling and then swallowing air until she felt something in her rising from her stomach and up her esophagus. She placed the mascara brush down and used the other hand to press against her stomach as she released a loud, low-pitched belch. She began rubbing her belly as she released a longer, more disgusting belch that shook her dresser. "Ew!" Trina said, "Where did that come from? It left this, like, grody taste in my mouth!"To Mina it sounded truly disgusting, but she remembered that Trina was only this gassy because of all the comfort food she ate a day after Peaceville was saved from the meteor. She had still been upset that Nick Mallory rejected her love and needed something to get her mind off of the idea that he and her would never be together. So, she spent the next two days alone with Mina at an Italian restaurant, consuming large bowls of spaghetti and meatballs, and three large bowls of the restaurant's special baked beans covered in barbecue sauce. She also drank three glasses of lemon-lime soda after each meal. Mina had to spend time sitting across from her friend, who was scarfing down her food like a pig munching down on grub. It made it hard for Mina to try and enjoy her own dinner at the same time. Mina had to pay offered to pay for all of the food that night. Though the price on the bill was high, she fortunately only had to pay half the price since she had a rewards card that she received from the restaurant during a past night at the same place.

Mina handed Trina the seltzer as her friend squinted her eye, releasing a long, wet fart. Those beans were working on her and Mina could only cover her nose as she backed away slowly from Trina, "I'm going to step outside for a bit."

Covering her nose, she opened the door and stepped outside, closing the door behind her. Standing on the top of the stairs, she could see Trina's brother, Corey gesturing for the band to follow him as he was walking out of the garage, "Come on, guys! Hurry before the mall closes down!" Laney, Kin and Kon exchanged glances, shrugged and decided to trail behind him. Mina was a little bit curious as to what they were going off to do, but she shrugged it off, deeming it none of her business and unimportant. Since Kon was the last one out, he decided to close the garage door behind him. Mina leaned on the rail of the stairs, looking over the entire garage and took a deep sigh. She was happy that she and everyone else was still alive and that Trina had agreed to be nicer to her from now on, but she couldn't help but feel, given Trina's previous comment following that apology, that her best friend wasn't entirely sincere about anything she had promised the night when she had finally stood up to her. It didn't even seem like that agreement was enough after all Trina had even put her through. Forgiving her for everything was very moral, but for some reason, it still didn't even feel right. "Mina," Trina called from inside the bedroom, "Mina, get in here!" Mina slowly turned around and stared at that closed door. She stood there staring for a few seconds, then opened it and walked back into the room. Trina was kneeling over a trash can, releasing lots of gas as she pressed her hands against her stomach. She wiped a little vomit away from her mouth and got up, "Get me a tissue." Mina crossed her arms, "Magic word?" Trina glared at her, "Get me the tissue!" Mina begrudgingly went over to the dresser and got a tissue to hand to Trina. Trina snatched it from her and wiped the surface of her left hand. Mina stood there looking at her, "You know, the word I was waiting for was _please_ and maybe a _thank you_." Trina rolled her eyes, "Fine; please get me the phone so I can call Nick Mallory and Thank You for already doing it."

"Why would you want to call Nick Mallory after he specifically said that he no longer wanted to be around you anymore?" Mina asked. Trina released another loud fart and rubbed her stomach, "Because I wanted to apologize to him for all the things I did, and see if I could win him back." Was she serious? "Trina, get real," said Mina, "He's not that into you, and he doesn't want to be around you! Get that through you head."

Trina crossed her arms, rolling her eyes, "Like, no way, Mina! I may have made a mistake of letting him slip through my fingers, but I won't let it happen again. He will be mine!" Mina slowly shook her head and casted her eyes to the bed, taking a deep sigh, "Fine," she grabbed the phone and handed it to Trina, "Here." "By the way, Minsky, I hope you don't mind, but I used your debit card the other day to pay for this really cool gift for Nick." Mina froze, "Gift? What gift? How much did it cost?" Trina dialed Nick's phone number, "It didn't cost much. I got the Dexter-Flexxer 900 from _Barney's Furniture Emporium_. Nick is gonna love it." Mina had heard seen that equipment device advertised on television once when Trina and her were watching a sappy romance movie that Trina picked (Trina always chose what they were going to watch). During the commercial, Barney advertised a shiny, silver and purple pectoral dec machine priced at $1,099.00 plus tax. Mina didn't have much money left in her bank account at that time; she merely had only $200.00 available that she was going to spend to buy her mother a birthday present in a few days. Mina whipped out her cell phone and tapped on the internet app; she typed in the web address of her bank on the search toolbar. When the website was displayed on the screen, she typed in her username and password and waited to be redirected to her bank account page. Her eyes widened when she saw how much was left in her account: $- 1,541,699.00. How had it even come to this? " _She used my money and put me in all that debt? Oh my gosh_! _"_ Mina thought. Mina started biting her fingernails as she squeezed her phone, staring at the numbers. She jammed the phone into her pocket and looked at Trina who was casually talking to Nick on the phone, twirling her pink locks, "Yeah, think of it like…a totes late but still pretty awesome birthday present-slash- I'm-sorry-I-trapped-you-in-that-carbon-compound-thingy-and-nearly-separated-you-from-your-friends-and-family-for-all-eternity-gift." Trina giggled nervously. Mina clenched her fist, glaring at Trina like she felt she was going to burst. "Okay, Nick," said Trina cheerfully, "Buh-bye!" Trina hung up and placed her phone on her dresser, giving a sigh of relief. "You used up all my money?" Mina asked, "You used up all the money… I was going to use… to buy my mother a birthday gift… to give to her in the next few days? You used it?"

"Oh, calm down, Mina, "Trina said, placing her hands on her hips, "It's not like I did any serious damage to your bank account. You still have tons of money in it already." "No," Mina said, gesturing the zero sign, "I have zero money; you used up all of it," Mina clenched her fists once more, "There is nothing left and now I am in debt. Why the heck did you steal from me, and put me in so much debt?" Trina shrugged her shoulders and turned away from Mina as she walked to the other side of her bed, "I needed money, duh!" Sitting on the bed, she took out her phone and started texting, not looking at Mina. "Besides," she paused for a moment to release another long fart, "It's for a very important cause." Mina covered her nose with both hands, "You are such a pig!" Trina turned to look back at Mina, "What'd you call me?" Mina removed both hands from her nose and placed them onto her hips, "You…are…a…pig! You are a freakin' pig! I can't stand you and your stupid fawning over Nick Mallory!"

Trina got up from the bed and clenched her fists, "How dare you call me that, you little twerp! If it wasn't for me, you would have stayed as a typical nerd with no friends! I saved you from mediocrity and you dare call me a pig?" Mina could see that Trina was started to show that familiar demonic rage that she was known for. Her eyes turned red, and her teeth had gotten sharper. Mina did not back down, however, she was just getting warmed up, "You're the biggest pig I have ever met. You spent so much time being a self-absorbed bitch that no one wants to be around you! You're not the prettiest girl in the universe and you are not the most popular girl in school. The only popular Riffin in the family that goes to school with us is your brother; and I'm starting to think that if I never met you, I'd be better off and would have actually had friends, instead of some fake wench who steals people's money and doesn't like to listen to people when they tell her "No"!" Trina growled, making her way around the bed. She pushed Mina down, and placed her butt on the green-haired girl's face, "I'll show you what a pig looks like, Minsky!" Mina screamed as Trina held down her hands and released a long, wet fart in her face. Trina moaned as she released two more, rubbing her butt against Mina's nose.

Twelve minutes had passed by, and Trina was still farting on her best friend. At one point, Trina clenched her butt cheeks and grunted as she tried to force out a small feces. Mina felt the feces touching her face while it was in the panties, and that's when she decided that she had had enough. She used her remaining strength to push Trina off of her. Though she felt a bit lightheaded from the fumes, she was able to get up from the floor, "Fart torture! Are you serious, Trina? That is beyond disgusting! I will not stand for this. I told you I wanted respect and all I have gotten so far is my money being stolen from me, and fart attacks. I thought you had higher standards then gross-out tactics, but I guess I was wrong, and I was wrong about believing you could ever change your ways!" Trina got up from the floor and dusted herself off before turning to face Mina, "And I thought I could rely on a friend to not be so totally selfish with all her money and let me do something nice for a guy I still like! You and your pathetic, low-life, dorky-nerdy self better get out of my room before I beat you stone cold!" Trina snapped her fingers at Mina then pointed at the bedroom door, "Get out!" Mina gave a disgusted expression then she walked towards the door, "I hope it doesn't deliver," she said as she opened the door and walked out of the bedroom. As she closed the door, she could hear Trina yell, "I hope you get hit by a bus!" Mina made her way down the stairs and unlocked the garaged door, raising it up. As she walked out of the parking lot and onto the sidewalk, she took a moment to look back at the house. "You may think that you can get away with this again, but you're not going to get away that easy," Mina said quietly, "Mark my words Trina Riffin: I will have my revenge!"


	2. Chapter 2:The Art Of Planning

Chapter 2: The Art of Planning

Mina spent the rest of that Saturday afternoon in her bedroom closet. The door to her bedroom was locked so no one in her family would be able to barge in. With a flash light in her hand she looked through Trina's diary. Yes, indeed, she had the diary this time, and there was no way that anyone else, not even Trina's little brother, Corey, was going to find out and get his hands on it. She held up the book in front of her turning the page with only her thumb as she zoomed in with the flashlight. She had to skim everything she was reading so she could come up with a plan before dinner time. Suddenly she stopped and turned off the flashlight, placing it on the floor, and decided to turn on the lamp that was in front of her feet. She already had it plugged, in case she needed more light, though she now figured that she should have used it first instead of the flashlight. She started quickly flipping the pages, "Seen it, seen it, seen that one, diarrhea in class," she paused after reading that information then said, "Oh yeah, I remember the day that happened. I could use that for later." She slowly turned to the next page. She couldn't find anything that she hadn't already seen done by someone else, namely Trina's brother and his band. She closed the book and got up from the floor, opening the closet door and stepping out. "If only I could think of something even greater than diarrhea in class to start me off," She said. Suddenly, she thought of something clever and gasped, slightly biting her thumb. " _I know what I'm going to do to her,"_ she thought, " _How about instead of diarrhea in class, I could place her into some sort of gas chamber filled with…Kon's farts. That'll be perfect!"_ Mina felt a sudden surge of joy as the thoughts circled around in her mind, " _I'll hire Kon to fart into several jars, then I'll order a chamber that I could put into the garage and release the gas into the chamber and put Trina in the chamber. No, wait a minute; why not make a profit off this idea? I could use a gas to make Trina go unconscious, blindfold her and tie her arms behind her back, then I'll have her stand in the chamber, make a little port in the chamber door that allows air to pass into the chamber, then have all the neighborhood kids pay to fart into the chamber for fun….and Kon can be the first one to do it. And I can charge by the minute!"_ Mina felt so enthralled by the idea that she couldn't help but laugh out loud at the new plan. What started as innocent casual laughter gradually turned into maniacal laughter as her eyes widened and bit her thumb harder. Things were about to finally go her way.


	3. Chapter 3: Getting The Money

Chapter 3: Where Did All That Money Come From?

It was a nice warm Saturday afternoon when Mina sat with her mother on the couch in the family living room. The two of them were holding hands as Mina showered her mother with praise and admiration, "You've always been there for me, and taken good care of me, and well, words cannot describe how grateful I am," She said. "Aww, her mother said, as her eyes softened and slightly tilter her head, "That's so sweet!" Mina looked into her mother's eyes; they were watering up as her mother stretched out her arms and made gestures with her hands for Mina to give her a hug. Both of them leaned and embraced each other, not letting go. Her mother's body felt so warm as she lightly patted Mina's back. After releasing each other Mina gestured for her mother to wait for a moment, her mother nodded, "Okay, dear." Mina turned in her seat to grab the gift wrapped present that was sitting behead her the whole time they were on the couch and turned around to face her mother with the gift in her hands. Her mother covered her mouth with both her hands then took the present from Mina and carefully unwrapped the present. Mrs. Beff was always one to do things neatly, always, even when it came to unwrapping presents. Once she opened the box she found inside a beautiful diamond necklace that glistened when she held it up in the sunlight. Mrs. Beff covered her mouth with her left hand as she held up the necklace with her right hand, her eyes once again getting watery. "Oh my goodness," She said, "Mina, how were you able to afford this? This is so beautiful!" "I got a couple of new jobs at stores around town, so I could raise money to buy you the perfect gift," Mina said.

She smiled at her mother who was gazing at the very expensive gift in amazement, but on the inside, Mina was even surprised that she was even able to still afford this. After the fight that she had with Trina on Wednesday, she had not visited or spoken to the pink-haired girl for the remainder of that week. She spent that Wednesday afternoon, listing all the equipment she'd need to build that gas chamber and spent five minutes of her time designing a flyer, and the rest of the ten minutes printing out those flyers until she had enough to post around town. She had a hundred flyers by the time she was done and they were all in her bedroom ready to be sent out to the public. She spent the remainder of the hour searching for odd jobs to do around town so she can raise money to buy her mother that present she wanted to give her. She called Barney to ask if he had any openings at his furniture store: _Barney Furniture Emporium_ ; She calledthe Manager at _Flo's Fro-Yo Place_ if they needed a new cashier; She called the Manager at _Bed, Bus, and Beyond_ if they needed a new bus driver; then she went to on the computer to watch tutorial videos on Face Tube that taught viewers how to drive buses; then she called the DMV to schedule her bus driving exam for Thursday Morning.

On Thursday morning, 9:00 A.M., she went to the DMV to take her driver's test. Although her examiner was old, crusty, and rough-around-the-edges she was able to remain calm driving on the road while he barked orders. She ended up passing with a perfect score. Once she was done with that she went to apply for a job at _Bed, Bus, and Beyond_ and scheduled an interview for that afternoon. Later that day she was able to score employment at the frozen yogurt place and the furniture store, deciding that she would work Friday at _Flo's_ from morning to midnight and Saturday morning at _Barney's, until_ 12:00p.m. She took an hour shift to do some paid bus driving through town and then she was done. She ended up having $200 in total by that afternoon due to her stellar performance on her first day at each establishment. Now that she had a job she could raise more money to get all the supplies she would need to get revenge on Trina.

Mrs. Beff hugged her daughter tightly, still holding the necklace in her right hand, "Oh, honey, you are so thoughtful of others; I hope you never change this trait you have," her mother said. Mina's casted her eyes to the floor as she hesitantly hugged her mother back, for some reason she felt heaviness in her heart. Once Mrs. Beff released her daughter she sat back on her side of the couch and tried on the necklace, "How do I look?" She asked Mina, smiling. "As beautiful as always, Mum," said Mina with a grin. Her mother shrieked with delight and got up from the couch, "I'm going to go look in the mirror," she said, scurrying out of the living room and passing by the kitchen to head to the dining room. Mina slid back into the couch and tried relaxing herself, the grin she had on was now replaced with a frown. She spent the next couple of minutes staring at the ceiling with dulled eyes.


	4. Chapter 4:The Gas Chamber

The Gas Chamber

Two weeks had pass by since Mina's fight with Trina, and during those two Trina-free weeks Mina had been saving up a lot of cash from working at Barney's Furniture Emporium on weekday afternoons and Flo's Fro-Yo store on weekends from morning 'til evening. She had to quit her job as a bus driver because she later found that she just wouldn't be able to drive around people all day when she had other jobs she signed up for, and the people who often rode the bus in the morning and afternoon were loud and obnoxious. There were young moms, often the "never-married their boyfriend" kind, with children they didn't know how to control and usually couldn't stand, having to deal with crying and temper tantrums on their way to schools and daycare. There were old moms, either married or divorced, who spent time complaining about their unruly teenagers, and taking the time to give those young mothers "advice" about how they _should_ be raising their children. The hypocrisy of those women always came in that form. There were tons of people who were annoying enough to listen to with their constant jabbering and loud, irritating laughter. There were those who worked in business and were always looking at their watches, and constantly letting Mina know that she needed to hurry up because they were "running late". Then there were the elderly people that always had to tell stories about their youth, no matter how boring their yester-years probably were (for some of the elderly passengers, not all of them), they always needed to bring it up as if they were automatically interesting for even living in an earlier time period. Those elderly passengers weren't the ones that bothered Mina much though while she spent her short time as a young bus driver; to her, the elderly were kind of cute and fun to talk to during pit-stops at other bus stations. It was everybody else that racked her nerves.

Anyway, because of the work Mina had done in the past two weeks, she was able to make $94.00 in total which was enough to buy a chamber that was actually being sold at the furniture store. She had been eyeing it for the week. The glass chamber had been put on display since Monday. Mina went up to it one afternoon and looked at it, analyzing all the details. It was held together by steel chromium bars at the sides, had a door with a medium size hole in the middle that had its own door that could be opened, and the chamber was 6 feet tall. It was just what she needed. On Friday, the 12th of June, National Aardvark Day, Mina and some other new employees were given a whole day off.

She went to the mall during that morning to go to the furniture store. Walking into the place she looked over at the front desk and noticed that Barney was handling things at the cash register, so she decided to walk over. She slipped behind a young man with wavy brown hair, a turquoise sweater, and white pants who was making a payment. Once the man was out of the way, it was Mina's turn and she came face to face with Barney. "Aren't supposed to be having your day off," Barney said pointing at Mina, "Why did you choose to come to work anyway? Mina opened her mouth to answer but Barney cut her off before she could get a word out, "Oh, I see. You love this job so much that you couldn't stay away, huh? Well, that's to be expected after working a couple of weeks at Barney's." Barney straightened his brown jacket, while he smiled, beaming with pride.

"Actually that's not why I came here at all," Mina said. Barney suddenly frowned as his eyes widened. Mina rose up one hand as if she was gesturing Barney to halt, "Not that I don't love working here; it's just that I came to buy something on my day-off…if you don't mind, sir." Barney went around his desk and stood beside Mina, while he put his arm around her and grinning, "Oh, of course I don't mind. Take a look at some of our greatest selections of high-quality furniture!" Mina straightened her light pink , fleece sweater and walked with Barney and he guided her around the front half of the store. The two walked over to a nice, black leather couch that had been put on display. Just before Barney even got a word out, Mina interrupted him, "Actually, sir, I don't need a new couch; I just wanted to buy that new chamber." Barney turned to Mina with an excited grin on his face, "The chamber? You got enough money for that?" "I do," Mina said with a smile, "I have the buying power to purchase it and I would like to have it by tomorrow morning, please." "Whoa," said Barney, "You sound so assertive. I like that in a customer," he winked at her, "Come over to the desk and I can take your order." Mina walked back to the front of the desk while Barney went behind the desk, and took out a small note pad from the pocket of his left jacket while taking a Number 2 pencil out of his right pocket. He began writing down the order, "Okay so that's one chamber for $83.00, plus 6.25% sales tax which is…," He took a moment to think it out while lightly tapping his head with his pencil then he resumed writing the order down, "$88.19. And you want it by tomorrow morning so I'll add $3.00 to the price and that's $91.19. Okay, Ms. Beff, I will put in the order for you as soon as you pay for that order, please." He put out his hand. Mina unzipped her black suede purse and took out the cash. Spreading out the money and counting some of the cash until she was sure that she had $92.00. She handed the $92.00 to Barney with her left hand while tightly holding the remainder of her cash in the right hand and stashing it into her purse. "Thank you very much, Barney said, taking the money and opening the cash register. Mina zipped up her purse as Barney placed the individual dollar bills in their specific areas. After he was done putting in the money he handed Mina a red lollipop that was in a little jar on the desk and smiled, "We'll have it delivered to you by tomorrow morning. Have a good rest of the day off." "Thank you, sir, I will," Mina said as she took the lollipop and returned the smile before turning around to walk out of the store. Stopping by the front of the store, she once again unzipped her purse so she could check to see how much money she had left. She counted the money and, as expected, there was only $2.81 left, "Well, at least this is enough to buy a small scoop of pistachio ice cream at _Sal's Creamery."_

 **Thursday, 6:25 a.m.**

The sun had already risen in Peaceville, yet everyone in town was still asleep, everyone except Mina Beff. She carried the large chamber that was delivered to the front of the Beff residence, in a medium-sized vertically upright package cart and hauled it all the way over to the parking lot of the Riffin's house. It had been a bit of a struggle, especially since she decided to disguise herself in a ninja costume so no one would notice her in case someone were to wake up and look through their bedroom windows. Stopping in front of the garage door, she slowly raised the handle so the bottom of the cart could land on the floor; this way the chamber would stand upright without falling forward. She walked around to the front of the cart and stared at it, "That's a beautiful piece of work. I can tell this day is the day you're gonna make me a lot of money." With a smile on her face, she slammed her hand against the thick glass of the chamber and immediately feel serious pain in her fingers, "Ow…Ow…Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow," She whispered with a grimaced expression on her face, "Geez-us!" She used her right hands to massage her left hand, and then shook her fingers; within a few seconds the pain had reduced. Mina gave a sigh of relief as she walked around the chamber and stopped in front of the garage door. She dug her hand into her right suit pocket and took out a key to the garage door so she could unlock it. She rose the door up slowly, looking around the garage to see if any member of Grojband or Trina was there; no one was around. She pushed up the garage door, and grabbed the handle of the package chart so she could haul in the chamber. There was a big empty space where Trina's car should have been parked, but due to her car needing to be sent to the local mechanic's for automobile repair, Mina had the perfect space to place the chamber. She hauled the cart over and stopped right there. Using all her might she lifted the chamber off the cart and placed it onto the floor beside the cart. "There," she said, "Now all I need to do is set up a camera, the intercom, and the money box so I can be an anonymous vendor. She backed away from the chamber, reached into her right pocket and took out a red toolbox, lifting up the lock to find the power tools that she needed. She happy that she decided to disguise herself in the ninja costume, as it was able to carry so much inside the pockets despite looking as if it could only carry nickels and house keys. She took out the power drill that her Dad got her last Christmas, Mina had specifically asked him for it after getting an order from Trina to build a nice little cabin for her and Nick Mallory to stay in so they won't have to be stuck in the, as Trina put it, "like, totally cold and icky" snow storm. About seven minutes passed by after Mina got to work, setting up an intercom and wires against the wall, and a large, metal box attached to a rectangular plane at the bottom which she drilled to the floor. It had a little port where the customers could dispense their cash. She even downloaded a voice disguising app on her phone that made her sound like Darth Vader. Looking at all the work she put in, she saw that everything was set; all she needed to do now was get Trina into that "body box", as she called it.

She went up the stairs and stood in front of the door taking a moment to think about her actions. She hadn't thought about the fact that Trina had a lock on her door which would impede her from getting in. Knowing that Trina wasn't the type of girl to always think things through herself, she decided to turn the knob of the door anyway to see if it was unlocked. And Whaddya know? It was. Mina tip-toed into the bedroom, finding a sleeping Trina snoring loudly while her covers looked as if they were about the fall off the bed. To Mina, seeing Trina sleeping like this was normal, since she had always snored loudly ever since their first sleepover. Trina had a habit of drooling in her sleep too, and a nicely formed puddle was soaking Trina's pillows when Mina finally got close to the bed. "Ugh," said Mina, "Never seen her drool this much." "Must kiss Nick Mallory," Trina sighed, as she rolled over to her right, letting out a small high-pitched fart. Mina grimaced as she waved off the smell. She had noticed that Trina had gained a little weight since they had last seen eachother, most likely because of her change in eating habits that occurred after her rejection by Nick Mallory. She rubbed her hands together to prep for more heavy lifting that she was about to do. Placing her hands under Trina's left hip and bending her knees, she scooped her up off the bed as Trina rolled over to her side. Mina stumbled back a bit but then slowly turned around, grunting as she slowly walked out of the bedroom door. She slowly made her way down the steps and to the front of the closed chamber door. She carefully placed Trina down to the floor. Taking her keys out of her right pocket, she unlocked the chamber door and flung the door wide open then she hauled Trina into the chamber and turned her around so she could be facing the customers, and adjusted her legs to have her kneel. Mina took a moment to look at Trina who was snoring louder, the sound echoing throughout the garage. Suddenly, Trina fell forward, her head hitting pavement, Mina gasped and quickly lifted her into her previous position. She became worried that Trina was going to wake up and beat her up as soon as she saw everything that was happening to her while she was asleep; but in spite of that, she was still sleeping and snoring. Holding Trina's head with her right hand and squatting down, Mina reached into her left pocket and took out a pair of handcuffs and a black, silk, blindfold. She tilted Trina's head back as she placed the blindfold over her eyes and tied the fabric in the back of her head. Then she rose up, and had Trina lean closer to her stomach while she put the girl's hands behind her back and put on the handcuffs. After that she put the door of the chamber ajar so she could reach her hand in and put Trina's mouth against the open port of the door. She closed the door and locked it, then took a step back, looking with a grin on her face, "This is going to be fun," she said as she crossed her arms.

 **8:30 a.m.**

Mina was kneeling on Trina's bed setting up her account on the voice disguising app that she had downloaded for her phone. The door was locked so no one would be able to enter Trina's bedroom while the kids were there. She had a wireless microphone placed on the bed that linked up to the intercom by use of satellite so sound could easily be heard by the customers. She pressed the virtual button on her account that allowed the Darth Vader voice that she was going to use.

Two weeks ago, Mina had printed out tons of flyers so neighbors from all over town could come and pay to fill the chamber with their gas, and now it was time to see if anybody was coming over. Mina got off the bed and went over to the window. Looking out on the streets she saw no sign of any human life. Disappointed, she sighed, slouching her shoulders, " _Did the message of the flyer sound to mean-spirited that it scared people off_?"She wondered. She looked away from the window and went to go sit on the bed. Suddenly, she stopped as she heard noises from down below of children screaming with glee. She went back to the window to look out again and to her amazement, she saw Grojband talking amongst themselves as they were walking over to the garage. With them were their little groupies, Katie and Ally who were encircling the group with their hands waving in the air as they laughed in unison. Mina quickly went over to the door and unlocked it, slowly opening the door so it can be ajar. That way she could spy on the band. The group stopped in the middle of the garage to look around the area; to them, something, for some reason felt amiss. Then Corey looked over to the chamber where he saw his sister kneeling as her face was leaning against the door of the chamber. "Trina?" He shouted in shock as he walked over to it. He turned the knob on the door, but wasn't able to open it, so he started trying to jingle it. Laney came up behind him, "Core, stop," she said, "Can't you see that the door is locked?" Corey stopped jingling the door knob and looked up to view the lock that Laney pointed at, "Oh, Seriously?" He asked, "Who would do such a thing? I mean, she's still in her PJ's." "Maybe someone who really doesn't like her and wants really bad things to happen to her," said Laney, "You know, besides us." "You know, there's a sign posted on the wall over there stating that this is supposed to be a gas chamber," Kin said coming up behind Corey and Laney. "Yeah," Kon said pointing to the posted sign on the wall, "It's right over there." Corey and Laney leaned to the side to view the big sign posted next to the chamber. It was a big white poster sign that had a message written in red marker with big letters reading : COME AND TOOT TO YOUR HEARTS DELIGHT INSIDE THIS GAS CHAMBER, AND GET YOUR WEEKS WORTH OF REVENGE ON PEACEVILLE'S FAVORITE QUEEN BEE, TRINA RIFFIN. PRICE IS $1.00 PER FART, AND $1.50 FOR TWO FARTS.

"Hmm," Corey said, "That's quite the advertisement there." "Yeah," Kon said, "It actually sounds like fun." "Wonder why I didn't think of that," Corey mumbled under his breath. "Guys, don't you think that's kind of mean?" asked Laney, "I mean, this is basically encouraging fart torture." Corey looked at Laney with annoyance. "Yeah, but think about all the mean rotten things Trina has done to us in the past two weeks." "Yeah, like ruining our concert performances, or tearing up my lyric book," Corey said. "Or spraying us with skunk juice so we could stink all day," Kin joined in, "How did she even manage to get that?" "Or telling all of our fans we had rabies so they will avoid us instead of asking us for autographs," Said Kon, "One girl was even going to give me cookies that she baked herself as a gift! Those cookies were going to be mine!" Laney turned to Kon and noticed the anger in his eyes as he clenched his fists and teeth. "Whoa there, buddy, calm down," She said gently patting him on the back, "If it makes you happy, I'll make you some cookies, okay?" Kon's angry expression suddenly melted into a calm and puzzled expression as he turned to Laney, "Can they be chocolate chip?"

Rolling eyes and smiling, Laney said, "I'll make you chocolate chip." "Yay!" Kon cheered, clapping his hands in excitement. Laney turned to Corey and Kin, "Look," she said placing her right hand on her chest, "I hate Trina as much as the next guy, but I still don't think this is right." Corey leaned over to Laney, "What about the time she posted pictures of you in that blue unicorn costume all over the school and everybody ended up laughing at you and calling you "Laney the dork-i-corn" for two weeks?" Corey covered his mouth and giggled, "Everyone except us of course." Laney looked over at both Kin and Kon who were trying to suppress their laughter as they smirked. Her expression suddenly changed to anger as she stared at the Corey's unconscious, snoring, older sister in the chamber, "Corey, do you still have those cans of beans in your pantry?" She asked. "Why yes, yes I do," said Corey once he composed himself. "Can you bring them all to me, please?" She asked, "I got some music to play for your sister." "Can we join in?" asked Katie and Ally. "Well sure," Corey said, shrugging his arms, "It seems that everybody is welcome. You two can help me find some cans. "Just be clear, everybody," Kon said, "I want to go first." "Okay," Laney and Corey said as they went up the stairs, with Katie and Ally following them. "Dude," I thought you still had a crush on her," said Kin. "Yeah," Kon said with a serious expression on his face as he stared at the chamber, "But she's done some seriously messed up stuff to me lately, and I'm getting real tired of her junk. This time, I'm gonna give a whiff of my tough love."He pounded his left fist against his right hand. Mina, overseeing everything that was going on downstairs, punched the air with her right fist while she rested her left hand on the doorknob, "Yes!" She whispered.

By 8.45 a.m. There were more children that had come into the garage. They formed a line behind the band members and the groupies while they waited patiently for Kon to give the first blow. Mina was still spying through the small opening of the door, smiling. Kon took out a dollar from his wallet and slipped it into the metal money box next to the chamber. Mina backed away from the door and went to the microphone on the bed, flipping the switch on the side of the mike, and causing the little red light to flash on. She placed her phone close to her mouth and spoke into the device, "Thank you for making a contribution." The voice that she could hear echoing from the intercom really did sound deep and gurgling like the real Darth Vader. Some of the kids were startled by the sudden response heard over the intercom, and one of them screamed in shock. Mina quickly went back to the door to check to see if any of the kids were okay. "Everybody, calm down," Corey said holding his hands up, "It's just Darth Vader. There's nothing to freak out about." "Darth Vader?" Ally asked, "But why would Darth Vader organize all this?" "Yeah," Katie asked, "Why would he even be here?" "Who knows," Corey said, shrugging his arms, "Maybe Trina did something to mess with him too, and he's probably pissed." Katie and Ally looked at eachother then back at Corey, "Works for us." They said smiling and shrugging their shoulders. Corey turned over to Kon, pointing his finger at his chubby friend who already had his butt against the port, "Okay Kon, let it rip!" Kon struggled at first to get out a fart but after a few more seconds, he let out a massive wet one through the hole, which ended up blowing Trina's hair and shaking the chamber. Trina moved herself back away coughing as she rested her back against the glass wall behind her. Everyone else in the garage cheered. Mina grinned and went back to the microphone, "Who's ready to give Trina a taste of her own medicine?" She said in her Darth Vader voice. Kon got his butt off away from the whole, and pulled up his pants, "Your turn, Laney," He said as he stepped out of line and zipped up his pants. Laney stepped up, turned around and pulled down her pants, revealing a nice pair of white boxers. "Whoa!" said Corey, blushing, "Nice boxers, Lanes." "Thanks, Core," said Laney, "Can you put in $1.50 for me?" "My pleasure," Corey said walking over to the money box. He took out $1.50 from his pockets, and then paused, "Actually, I think you deserve a third chance. What do you think?" "Sounds righteous," Laney said, grinning. Corey went back in line in front of Kin. Laney put her butt against the port and let out three long farts causing Trina to gag as she banged her head back against the glass wall of the chamber, "What the heck is going on?" She shouted. "A little dose of revenge," Laney muttered under her breath as she pulled up her pants and walked out of line. Corey gave a sinister grin that even gave Mina the chills as she watched them through the opened door. "You're up, Core," Laney said. Corey went once more to the money box and slipped in $3.50. "Four farts?" Laney asked. "Four epic farts," said Corey, "As revenge for all the stuff she did to me during my childhood." He went in front of the port, turned around to face Kin, pulled down his brown shorts and bent over. He grunted as he let out four long, nasty, wet, farts. Trina fell to the floor, coughing and squirming around. After he was done, all the neighborhood kids in the garage applauded and cheered. Mina stood by the door clapping as she saw Corey get out of line with a smug look on his face as he was pulling up his pants. Then came in Kin, who already had his pants down when he slipped in $1.50 before putting his butt against the port, "This is for breaking my time machine, you wench!" With that he let out two short farts, and then stepped out of line as everyone else in line clapped. Mina could see Trina still squirming on the ground. "Whoever is doing this," She took a moment to cough, "When I get out of here," She took another moment to cough, "You guys are going to be so…," she took one more moment to force out a cough then started panting, "Dead!" Laney's eyes widened as she crossed her arms and pursed her lips. Kon also crossed his arms as his lips started to quiver. "Guys, I think we should stop this; Trina's starting not to look so good." "Yeah," said Kon, "She looks like this is really taking a toll on her." Corey gave a wave of his hand and rolled his eyes, "She'll be fine," He said as he crossed his arms and grinned. Trina's squirming around and panting was also starting to worry Mina, who leaned against the wall frowning as her eyebrows rose. Should this event have been stopped earlier? Suddenly, Mina overheard Corey speaking once more to Laney, "Besides," He said, "Mina hasn't come by to witness this. I'm sure she would have loved this." Laney gave her friend a puzzled look, "I thought they were still friends." "Nope," Said Corey, grinning as he crossed his arms, "They broke up two weeks ago. Trina mentioned it to me one time at breakfast. I haven't seen Mina since." Laney turned her head to the chamber, marveling Trina's resilient effort to get herself back on her feet. Corey and the gang noticed something was about to happen, however, as his sister gritted her teeth as her cheeks turned red. All of a sudden the glass chamber started to rumble and Trina let out an ear-piercing scream, with that she shot up fifty feet into the air, breaking through the top of the glass chamber as she went. The black blindfold slipped down to her chest. Dark clouds started to form; soon enough there was a thunder storm occurring in Peaceville. Volcanic eruptions started to happen in the most random places: The Riffin's mailbox, an empty black car from across the street, and some kid's ice cream cone. Corey and his friends stood there casually watching as Trina wrote in her diary, writing every word with fire sprouting from her pen. All the other kids in the garage were cowering in fear. Corey crossed his arms, shrugging his shoulders. Once Trina was done writing the sky cleared, Trina dropped her book and slowly sunk down until she landed onto the garage floor. All the other neighborhood kids backed away from the pink-haired teenage girl who was looking very sleepy at that point. Suddenly she regained full alertness and growled at the other children, shifting her eyes around the room and clenching her fists. Mina looked up into the air, catching sight of the diary that was falling from the sky. She quickly pulled up the bottom half of her ninja mask, flung the door wide open and leaped over the staircase. Corey opened his hands to get the book, but just when he was about to catch it Mina landed onto the floor, ran over to Corey and tackled him, catching the diary at the same time. Trina whipped her head towards the ninja holding her diary and charged towards, screaming with rage, "Give me back my diary!" Mina dodged Trina and spun around, once the two girls were on opposite sides, Mina punched Trina, sending the girl to fall down to the floor. Then she leaped over Tuba Tim, who was next in line, by the way, landed on the floor and ran pass the crowd, leaving the garage behind her and darting across the empty street. Mina raced down the sidewalk as everyone in the garage stood there in complete shock. Mina released a maniacal laugh as she held the diary up in the air. She was home free.

 **Back at the Garage:**

It was 8:43 a.m. Trina was lying on the floor, unconscious; her cheek appeared bruised from the punch she had received and her tongue was sticking out. Corey slowly got up from the cold hard floor and dusted himself off. The band looked over at Trina and walked over to her. All the other kids in the garage formed a circle around the unconscious teenager. Corey and Kin crouched down and took a closer look at her. Kin poked her forehead, "Uh, Is She dead?" Corey rubbed his chin, "Hmm, I don't know for sure. But I think there's only one way to find out." He turned away, still squatting, and positioned his butt over his sister. Then he released a loud fart that smelled liked rotten eggs. All the other kids in the garage waved off the smell as they shriveled up their noses, "Ew!" They all said. "Um, Corey," Katie said, waving off the stench as her eyes watered up, "That's kind of gross." Corey placed his hands on the floor and rose up, turning around to see Trina, "It's the only way to wake her up." Suddenly Trina sniffed the stench; her eyes popped opened as her eyebrows furrowed. All the kids once again backed away from her as their knees trembled. Trina got up from the floor and once again clenched her fist, staring at all the children, "Okay, that is it! All of you losers are going to totally get squashed!" "Run for it!" Katie and Allie screamed as they darted out of the garage.

After hearing that all the other neighborhood kids scrambled out of the garage, screaming and crying. The crowd parted and both groups ran separate ways once they made it to the empty streets. Trina turned to Grojband, growling at them as her eyes turned red. Kin and Kon hugged eachother as their knees trembled and their lips quivered. "Well, it was nice knowing you buddy!" said Kin. "Yeah man, looks like this is _game over_!" said Kon. Laney and Corey looked at eachother then looked at Trina, taking a step forward as they crossed their arms, taking a step towards Trina. "Nice try, Sis, but we're not afraid of you," Corey said nonchalantly. "Oh, just you wait Gar-bàge Band, when I'm done with you, you're gonna be nothing but road kill!"

"Hold it right there, girl with the silly pink hair!" Trina heard a voice say from behind her. She turned around to see Mayor Mellow standing at the door of the garage with his hand on his hips. He looked rather annoyed, "I came here to get mother a present for her birthday, once I started hitting the streets I saw kids screaming like they were in disarray. Some kid told me that the mess was coming from your home because one of you kids is acting crazy. What is the meaning of this, young lady?" Mayor Mellow walked over to Trina, crossing his arms while he continued staring at her. A photograph of his mother was in his left hand. "The meaning of this Mayor Mellow is that these ne'er-do-wells kidnapped me and put me in a chamber so they can fart all over me! I nearly died today because of them!" "But Mayor Mellow," Corey said, "We didn't even kidnap her, we just found it there this morning and she was already in it."

"Then who did it?" Mayor Mellow asked. Kin and Kon ceased their hugging and stepped forward in a calm manner. "It was this really weird ninja-guy who came from Trina's bedroom," said Kon. "Yeah," said Kin, making a kung-fu stance, "And he came into the garage and stuff and started doing some really cool ninja moves!" Kon and Kin suddenly started pretending to do kung-fu fighting and made shushing sounds with their mouths. Laney and Corey took a moment to look at them. Laney shook her head and Corey rolled his eyes as he turned back to face Mayor Mellow. Trina placed her hands on her hips and rolled her eyes, "You have such loser friends!" Corey, ignoring his sister's statement, spoke, "Yeah, and he tackled me to the ground and ran off!" Trina held up her clenched fists as she fumed with anger, "And he stole my diary!"

Mayor Mellow took a deep sigh and relaxed his face, "Okay, okay." He said, gesturing for the kids to stop, "This sounds like it sprung from your imagination," he rubbed his chin, his eyes shifting to the side, "But I guess I can have the police start an investigation."

Trina sighed, "Thank you, Mayor Mellow." Mayor Mellow tipped his hat to her, "No need to thank me; just doing my job," He turned around to look out the streets and saw his purple limousine parked near the sidewalk, "Now I just need to go somewhere with my brother, Bob." He leaned over to Trina and cupped his hands to the side of his mouth as if he was going to tell her a secret, "He's also my limo driver," He giggled. Trina responded with a fake laugh, "That's funny, Mr. Mayor. Um, speaking of brothers," she clasped her hands as she smiled and shifted her eyes to the side, "Can you do me a favor?" "I guess, if there's one more thing to savor," said the Mayor, "What's the favor?" Trina went over to the mayor and whispered in his ear. "Oh, I see," the Mayor said looking over at Grojband. Corey's eyes widened, "Wait, what's going on?" He looked over at his group, and they all shrugged their shoulders, then he looked back at Trina and the Mayor. "Okay, you four," the Mayor yelled at them, pointing at the chamber, "Go inside through the chamber door." Trina crossed her arms and smirked as the band looked at her with disbelief. "I mean it; don't make me repeat myself!" Corey and the band slouched their arms and slowly walked into the chamber, one by one. Kon being the last to step into the chamber had to squeeze in to fit. Corey, Laney and Kin felt so squished. Trina slammed the door shut and locked it. "Well, Ms. Trina, you have your fun," Mayor Mellow said, smiling and tipping his hat. He turned around and made a wave of his hand as he walked out of the garage, "I'll be on my way."

Trina went over to close the garage door after him and walked slowly back to the chamber, rubbing her stomach and releasing a small burp. Once she made it to the door she pulled down her pajama pants and bent over, putting her butt against the open port. "Oh no," Corey said, "Trina, please don't. We're sorry; we promise we'll never do it again!" Trina ignored her brother's plea and giggled, at that point she let out a loud, gnarly-smelling fart that filled the entire chamber as the band screamed in terror. Corey's eyes got watery as he started coughing. "I'm telling Dad, you did this to us!" Corey yelled; he started coughing again, this time he was struggling to force it out. Trina let out another noxious smelling gas, one that sounded forceful and wet. She smiled as the band coughed, "Ah yes, karma's a bitch, isn't it, little brother?" Corey and Laney's eyes got more watery as they continued coughing. Laney looked over at Kin who was squished but wasn't reacting negatively to the disgusting odor, "Kin, how are you not grossed out by this?! Doesn't it smell bad?" Kin smiled as he shifted his eyes towards Laney, "No, I live with Kon, duh! I've been enduring this smell for years." "Wow," said Laney, "So, you don't smell anything?" "Baby, I got a nose of steel!" said Kin looking all proud. "Lucky you," said Corey with tears streaming down his cheeks, "I don't feel like I'm gonna make it. The smell is so bad in here!" "Hang in there, Core," said Laney, shifting her eyes towards Corey, "You can do it!" "You're right, Lanes," said Corey, bare a smile, "We can do this! Besides, she's gonna get tired at some point; she can't do this forever." "Oh, on the contrary, Sewer Band," said Trina, "I've been eating a lot of veggies since last week and even had a laxative tea last night. I have enough ammo to last all day!" Corey's eyes widened, "No-o-o-o-o!"He screamed as tears strolled down his cheeks once more. Kin's eyes shifted to Kon, "How are you holding up there, buddy?" Kon was sniffing the air with a delighted smiled on his face, "Mmm! This smells awesome! She wasn't kidding when she said that she's been eating her greens. With a stench like this, you'd be a perfect girlfriend for me. Soon, once I get a ring, you and I could go steady!"

"Like, ew!" Trina straightened up and pulled up her pants and turned to face the chamber. She took out a small booby pin and used it to pick open the lock, then she flung the door open, letting Kon spill out of the chamber and fall to the floor with his band mates lying on top of him. "Like I'd ever lower my standards to the likes of you," said Trina with her hands on her hips, "You and your grody little friends can stay out here, just don't come near me again, or next time I'll have you side-show rejects hung from the gallows!" Corey and the others groaned as they lied stacked on top of eachother with their faces down. The three were even piled on top of Kon who also lied face down on the concrete floor. Trina just stared at them, annoyed at their groaning, "Whatever," she said as she turned around, "I'm going upstairs to take a bath; no one disturb me!" Just before she made it to the other flight of stairs leading up to the kitchen, she went back over to the band, "And get rid of that stupid chamber!" She yelled, pointing to the empty glass chamber! That better be gone by the time I'm done showering or you all are mince-meat!" She shook her fist at them then turned around and ran up the flight of stairs.

Corey, still face down, took a deep sigh, "Okay, Sis, whatever. Bossy pink-haired bitch!" Kon released a small toot.


	5. Chapter 5:New Friends Old Flames

New Friends; Old Flames

It was the last week of June, and a nice warm Friday afternoon. Mina was at the shoe store, known as _Mal's Shoe Store,_ located at the Peaceville Mall. She had spent a whole twenty minutes in there, picking out any shoe that was in stock to add to her shoe rack. It felt so good using her own money to purchase all the things that she wanted to buy now that Trina and she no longer went shopping together so Mina could attend to the pink-haired girl's needs and buy her everything she wanted with her own money. Mina inhaled the fresh scent of the atmosphere and smiled, "Smells like freedom," she said. She picked up a lavender- colored, sequined moccasin that had nice soft, white faux fur on the inside. Looking at the price tag, her eyes widened, "$8.00? Wow, that's pretty nifty." Feeling her glasses starting to slide off her nose, she adjusted them. With all the money she earned from last Thursday's "Fart-a-thon" inside the Riffin's garage, she had enough money left to buy twenty of these sequined moccasins, plus sales tax.

"Well, well, well," Mina heard a voice say from behind, "Look what the cat dragged in." Mina rolled her eyes and sighed, turning around to find Trina, standing a foot away from her, with her arms folded. But something was surprisingly different this time, Trina was be accompanied by two other girls, one on each of her sides. The first girl, she noticed was a pretty girl with short, wavy red hair. She wore white, round rimmed sun glasses that sat nicely on top of her head. She had a nice waistline, and wore a nice lavender-colored, buttoned-up cashmere sweater with nice pearls for buttons. At the bottom she wore a red, silk, pleated skirt. She also wore black socks and brown moccasins. With her at her side, was a nice red, leather purse. The second girl Mina looked at had dark, tanned skin. She had short, hot pink hair that was combed over to the left side of her head and wore three small, gold hoop earrings on each ear. Her ensemble consisted of a periwinkle belly shirt that exposed a pierced navel. At the bottom, she wore a denim skirt, black knee-high socks, and brown combat boots. She also wore a red, plaid winter jacket that was wrapped around her waist just below her pierced navel. She carried with her a small turquoise-colored, leather purse. Both girls looked bored out of their minds, like there was no soul residing in their bodies but they didn't look fatigued, they were shifting their eyes to different areas of the room, so she could tell that they were still awake. " _Okay_ ," Mina thought, " _I know for sure that these two girls look way too cool with be hanging out with Trina. Why and how did she get these two girls to be friends with her anyway_?"

"Hey, dork-face," Trina said, "If you're done staring can you, like, get out of my way?" Mina drew her eyes back to Trina who was standing with her arms crossed, looking very annoyed. "Um, Trina," said Mina, "If you don't mind my asking, how exactly did you get new friends so fast?" "What do you mean "how did I make new friends _that_ fast"?" asked Trina. She proceeded to flip her long pink hair, looking as prideful as ever, "I'm the most popular girl in Peaceville. Who wouldn't want to be friends with me?" Mina saw the two girls look at eachother, rolling their eyes and smirking, then looking back at Mina. "Yes, because everyone loves hanging around a bossy shrew," Said Mina. Mina looked away for a moment, " _I can't believe I stayed so devoted to one,"_ She thought. She looked back at Trina, who was still standing there, looking peeved at the insult and clenching her fist. "Whatever, loser" Trina said rolling her eyes and walking past Mina. She pushed the bi-speckled girl to the side, "I know people enjoy my company, and I don't need you and your pathetic self anymore, so why don't you step off my way?" Mina almost fell into the clothes rack beside her but she quickly regained her balance. "Come on ladies," said Trina, "I have some new clothes that I want you to buy." The two girls rolled their eyes and started walking behind Trina. Mina went over to them and touched the shoulder of the red-headed girl, stopping her. The girl with the short, hot-pink hair stopped as well, "What?" Mina leaned close to them, "I hope you two don't mind me asking, but, what are your names?" Mina whispered. "Well, I'm Tracy," the red-headed girl whispered back. "And I'm Lacy," The short haired girl whispered, slightly raising her hand. "Are you both really friends with Trina?" Mina asked, still whispering. "Well," said Tracy, gesturing to herself and Lacy, "We're best friends, but not really with Trina." "Yeah," said Lacy, wincing and giving a feeble smile, "We don't even really like her. She's kind of…bossy and mean. We're just here with her because she said that she would pay us $50.00 a day to be her best friends, and we thought it would be a nice part-time gig for the summer." They lifted up the cash to show Mina and gave a sheepish grin. Mina pulled back and smiled, nodding her head, "Okay, that's all I needed to know." The two of them nodded as well, returning the smile. "Girls, I said get over here!" Trina yelled, "Don't keep me waiting!" The two of them were startled. "Sorry," said Tracy nervously, "We got to go," She leaned over to Mina, tapping her finger on her wristwatch, "Time is money." Tracy quickly walked done the aisle to catch up with Trina. "Nice meeting you," Lacy said waving at Mina, before turning around to trail behind Tracy. "You too," said Mina, "Good Luck." They would need it. Mina turned around and made her way out of the store, dropping the lavender, sequined moccasins to the side. "Suddenly I don't feel like buying new shoes," She said, "I'm gonna go get a smoothie."

 **Sal's Smoothie Shop**

Mina stood in line, searching through her purse for loose change, so that way she'd be prepared to pay the cashier once it was here turn to order. She didn't want to use all her dollar bills because they looked so nice in her purse that, it would be a pity to spend it all without taking more time to feel the wad of cash in her hands. She got out sixty-two cents and slipped it into her pants pocket. She stood there with a smile on her face, but suddenly something caught her attention. "Okay, Core," she heard coming from the far side of her right, "What do you want to talk about?" Mina looked over and saw Trina's little brother, Corey Riffin and his girlfriend, Laney Penn pulling up chairs to sit down while they drink their smoothies. Corey took a sip out of his strawberry mango smoothie, and licked the green straw before putting the drink down on the table, "Laney, I don't know how to better say this, so I'm just going come right out and say this as best as I can." Laney nonchalantly took a sip of her banana-kiwi smoothie and shrugged her shoulders, "Okay, what is it?" Corey pursed his lips looking away from her for a moment, then made a serious face and turned his head back to her, "Laney, I'm breaking up with you," He said with a confident nod. Laney's eyes widened while she slowly placed the cup onto the table, "What? You're breaking up with me? Why?"

"Lanes, don't take this the wrong way," said Corey, "But I've been feeling," He looked away for a moment to try and find the right phrase to use, then he looked back at Laney, "I've been feeling a little 'bundled-up'." "Um, 'bundled-up'," Laney raised her eyebrows, "What do you mean by 'bundled-up'? What? I've been suffocating you, is that it, you feel suffocated? What is this?" "No, no, no," Corey said, gesturing for her to stop with the questions, "That's not it." Laney gave him a look signaling that she wasn't buying his answer. "Okay, that is it," said Corey, "But for good reasons." "Like what?" Laney asked, looking at him with an unemotional expression on her face. "I'm just looking for girls with a little more…flavor," Corey said scratching the back of his head, " Maybe a little more Latin flavor, maybe a little bit more Mexican-Polynesian flavor, perhaps." Laney sat back and stared at him for a moment, then she rolled her eyes, "You want to go on a date with Amy Suarez, don't you?" Corey slowly nodded his head, "Yeah. No offense to you, your still beautiful and I'm sure some other guy will want you someday and all but I-." "Corey, just go to her," Laney said, slowly shaking her head with a face of disgust, "Just shut up and go to her. We're through." Laney got up, grabbed her smoothie and headed out the entrance wiping away her tears. Corey sat there looking after her and also looking a little guilty. He looked over to the line of people and spotted Mina looking at him in the crowd with a disappointed look on her face. Mina shook her head and turned away, and took a step forward once the line moved. Corey looked away, grabbed his drink, got up from the table and headed out the restaurant as well.

Mina looked back at Corey as he walked out of the restaurant. She wanted to go on and say something to him, maybe see if she could help, but she didn't want to intrude on something that wasn't her business, so she shrugged her shoulders and turned her head back to face the back of the customer in front of her in line. The line moved and she stepped forward. A couple minutes passed and although Mina had taken her mind off Corey and Laney, she still couldn't take her mind off of Trina. The thought of those girls being with Trina because the girl paid them was beyond sad, and she couldn't help but feel that the pink-haired broad was going to show up at the Smoothie shop within a few short minutes.

Suddenly, she heard from way in the back, the incessant chattering of a girl that sounded a lot like Trina. A couple seconds in she heard the sound of footsteps coming closer to her side. The customer in front of her received his smoothie and then went out of line and went to go take his seat at the table. Mina stepped forward to order while the cashier ducked for a moment to pick up a quarter she dropped. Just then, a flash of voluminous pink hair smacked Mina in the face, nearly knocking off her glasses. Mina caught her glasses in time and placed them on her face, but she felt something bump her back into the customer behind her. It was Trina, slightly looking over her shoulder with her left hand on her hip and a smirk on her face. She was practically posing as if she was a supermodel with the way she was standing. "Oops," She said with playful tone of voice, "Didn't see you there, Minsky." The cashier popped up right after that ready to take her order, "Sorry about that," He said with a sheepish grin on his face, "Had to pick up a nickel. May I take your order, Miss?"

"Yes, you may," said Trina, stepping closer to the counter, "I'd like a strawberry-banana smoothie and one blackberry swirl. And make it snappy, dork-face; I have a very important appointment at 2 p.m." The cashier made a disgusted face, "Right away," He said with an annoyed tone of voice, then he turned to call out to a female employee working the machine behind him, "Two smoothies: one strawberry-banana and one blackberry swirl!" "Coming right up," said a female employee with short, reddish-brown hair.

Mina felt a combination and disgust about to rise out of her. She looked over to the right side and saw the two girls she met from before standing with their arms crossed as they were talking amongst themselves. She turned back to Trina who was now facing her while leaning her back against the counter. "Trina, how dare you," Mina said, "You know I was next in line to order something and you had the nerve to cut in front of me?" "Yeah," Trina said in a calm voice. She sounded more mature this time unlike her usual squeaky high-pitched, girly voice, "I know you were next in line, loser, I just wanted you to know that I should always be first in line."

Mina clenched her fist and took a slow deep breath, "You are so immature; I can't believe you. No wait," She took a second to think again, "I can, actually. But you know what," Mina unclenched her fists and crossed her arms, looking Trina dead in the eye, "I'm not going to take that junk from you anymore. I am going to have my drink and you _will_ get out of my way!"

Trina rolled her eyes, crossing her arms while her back was still leaning against the counter, "I already ordered _my smoothie_ , stupid! What do you mean _you'll order first_?" Mina took an exasperated sigh while she straightened out her neck, then she relaxed her shoulders and took another deep breath, "I mean…I mean that I will be the first in line next time and you won't cut in front of me and get your stuff first." Trina placed her hands on her hips and chuckled, "But how would you know that I'll be in the same place next time you're at the mall, huh, Ms. Smarty-Pants?" Mina rolled her eyes then leaned in closer to Trina, "Look, next time, do you dare cut me in line. I'm sick and tired of you having the nerve to disrespect me like that. I'm not you're little slave anymore, so I expect to be treated with respect."

"You're so silly," said Trina, slowly shaking her head, "Treat you with respect, after you walked out on me the way you did, two weeks ago? Give me a break." Suddenly a voice from behind Mina piped up, "Ugh! Can we please get on with this line, please? I got a meeting at 2 o'clock!" Mina turned around and saw a man, who looked like he was in his early 30s, glaring at her with his arms crossed. He wore a business suit and a nice black and red striped tie. "Oh, sorry, Sir," said Mina, "I'm just waiting for her to finish getting her order so I could go," She pointed to Trina. "Here's your drink, Miss," said the cashier, placing Trina's drinks on the counter, "That'll be $4.50, please." "Girls, pay the man!" Trina said, raising her right hand in the air and snapping her fingers. Both girls quickly came over to the counter to pay the cashier, and then they file in a small line behind Trina as she stood up with her arms crossed. "Well, I'm off to my date with Hunky Nick Mallory," said Trina with a musical tone to her voice. Just as she was about to walk about she paused for a moment, looked at Mina and smirked. "But before I go, I wanted to give Mina a drink to make up for cutting her in line," She turned around, took the Blackberry-swirl off the counter and handed Tracy the strawberry-banana to hold for her. Then she turned back to Mina and rose her cup over her former-friend's head and poured the drink onto Mina's nice, green locks. The smoothie covered all of Mina's glasses and spilled onto her shirt while Mina squinted her eyes and gave off exasperated sighs as she clenched her fists again. Mina huffed, "You…did…not…just… do that!" "Oh, but I did," said Trina in a faulty Minnesotan accent and a grin plastered all over her face, "Toodles!" Trina smiled and walked away while the other two girls followed her, looking at Mina with expressions of pity. "Tracy, hand me my smoothie," Mina could hear Trina said from far away as they girls were leaving the smoothie place. The cashier looked at Mina from behind the counter with shock and pity, "Um, ma'am," He said, "Do you want make an order?" Mina slowly tried opening her eyes; trying to make sure she wasn't letting in any drips of blackberry smoothie enter her cornea. She then widened her eyes and looked behind her. She saw the man, now looking at her with pity in his eyes and pursed lips as he kept his arms crossed, then she casted her eyes to everyone behind him who also remained silent with expressions of pity. People sitting at their tables were staring silently at her too. Mina sighed and turned back to the cashier, "No, I don't want a drink right now. I'll come back another time." She stepped out of line and turned to the next guy in the business suit, "You're turn," then she turned around and walked quickly past the line of people and out of the smoothie shop, tears strolling down her cheeks.


	6. Chapter 6: Code Carrie

Code Carrie

"She is not going to get away with this," Mina muttered to herself as she rummaged through her closet, "She is not getting away with this one bit, I swear it!" Mina stepped away from her closet and took a deep sigh as she rolled her eyes, "Where the earth did I put her diary? Where is my ninja suit?" Suddenly the bedroom door slowly opened and in came her sister Carrie Beff nonchalantly waltzing into the bedroom licking a red lollipop she was holding between her fingers. "What's this I hear about a ninja suit?" said Carrie. Mina turned to Carrie and looked at her younger sister endearingly, "Aw," she said, "You look so adorable!" Carrie rolled her eyes as she adjusted her black leather vest that she had placed over her green and black horizontally striped, long-sleeved shirt. Then she fixed her matching green and black, horizontally striped beanie that had the Newman skeleton logo in the center. She then looked down at her black, leather skirt, making sure that there were no stains on it and looked at her black, leather, knee-high combat boots to make sure it was well polished and shiny. "Mina, please don't coo at me like that," said Carrie, "I hate it when you do that." Mina only ended up cooing over her sister even more and went over to pinch her cheeks, "Oh, look at how cute you are, asking me to me to not fawn over how _cute_ you are!" Mina took Carrie's face into her hands and wobbled it to the side, "So adorable," She hugged Carrie's head and smiled, "I love you!" Carrie groaned and lightly pushed Mina off of her, "Ugh! Okay, Sis thanks. I appreciate it. But I wanted to ask you something." "What is it?" asked Mina. "What were you talking about with that whole "ninja suit" thing?" asked Carrie. Mina looked at Carrie for a moment, now more seriously. Carrie had never been one to get involved in her older sister's business, especially considering the many times Mina had told her not to get involved with her relationship with Trina around the time the two were still best friends. Though Carrie had always been a little worried about her sister's wellbeing and tolerance of abuse by close friends and family, she knew it would be best to leave her sister be as Mina wanted and carry on being concerned about making her band famous. But now, she suddenly wanted to re-invite herself into her sister's life since Mina was no longer friends with the pink-haired wench. "N-Nothing," Mina said, shaking her head as her shoulders tensed up, "I'm not planning anything." "Don't try hiding things from, Bernadette," Carrie said with a stern face as she crossed her arms and leaned in closer to her older sister, "I've been noticing that you've been acting very suspicious around the house ever since you got home, and now I'm hearing about _ninja suits_. Whatever it is you're planning, I want in." "Why," said Mina all bewildered, "Why does it concern you anyway if I was acting so _suspicious_? I assure you," she said rising up her hands, signaling for Carrie to stop, "I'm not doing anything suspicious at all."

Carrie gave stared at her sister with a stern face and her arms crossed, then she finally said, "Tell me about it, I might be able to help." "But don't you have a date with that red-headed boy, Lenny?" Mina asked, "I mean you said that you had been anticipating on that date for weeks." "Yeah," said Carrie calming her face and shrugging her arms, "Only because he had these two tickets to a concert I really wanted to go to. Besides, I convinced him to let me keep one of the tickets he bought for tonight, so I could go alone in case I wanted to cancel." "Mina's eyebrows furrowed, "What? So, what did you decide to do then?" "I called him on the phone and canceled on him," Carrie said nonchalantly shrugging her shoulders, " He seemed a little upset on the phone, but I told him that if I ever have another free night, I'll go somewhere with him to make it up to him," She shifted her eyes to the side and smirked. Mina knew that whenever her sister shifted her eyes and smirked like that when making a promise to someone, she was actually lying and likely going to purposely not keep that promise while avoiding that person at the same time until they forgot about what she previously promised them. Carrie was sneaky like that and often did that to Mina whenever chores were involved. "Carrie, that's kind of mean," said Mina, "You should've have stood up your friend like that." "What?" said Carrie, "Relax, it's not like I dumped him or anything. We weren't really dating anyway. Besides, now I have a free ticket that I can use for tonight. But before I do that, I wanted to see if I could help my older sister with something special." She smirked at Mina again, this time it melted into a more devious smile. Mina rolled her eyes and then looked away for a moment, then she looked back at Carrie and took a deep breath, "Okay, I'll tell. I'm trying to find a way to get revenge on my former-friend, Trina Riffin, and right now it's been a little difficult to find what I need to do because I can't find my ninja suit."

"Oh," said Carrie in a sweet tone of voice as she crossed her arms, "You can use mine." "Wait..What, you have one?" asked Mina with a puzzled expression on her face, "Since when?" "I've had it for months now," She nodded with a feeble smile, "I've been doing some work for a couple of people around town to get some extra money to buy instruments." "Extra stuff," asked Mina, "Like what?" Carrie pursed her lips as she shifted her eyes to the side again, then looked away from Mina for a moment, then she relaxed her face and looked back at her older sister, "Can't tell you; it's sort of classified."


	7. Chapter 7:The Message

Hey guys, it's me, MinaWinsAtTheEnd!

I just want to say to all of you this: Thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you! It's been great writing this fan fiction and having people love it. I appreciate it a lot.

I just want to let you all know that I am planning to make a ton of new chapters this summer, but I want to ask you all a favor. Could you all please, please copy the link to my story and send it to your friends or recommend other people you know to me? You will? Thanks a lot! I really would like to get through to more people and let them know that Mina Beff is finally getting everything she wants and is going to start getting some action, and I really need you guys to tell your friends and your friends to tell their friends.

Oh! Another favor: Can any of you guys please recommend this fan fiction to this site known as, TV Tropes? I have been a fan of theirs since I was a freshmen in high school and I would love to actually have a Troper read this fan fiction of mine that I put so much work into and read it and make a blog page about it listing the tropes that the characters' actions and personality fits into, like the site does for other fan fictions written by fans of Grojband and other shows.

Please do this for me, guys, it would make my day if my story ended up with its own trope page. Thanks again for taking time out of your day to read my story and this message. Peace to you all!

Sincerely,

MinaWinsAtTheEnd


	8. Chapter 8: The Broom Ninja

**Broom Ninja**

Trina was lying on her nice suede lavender-colored couch in her bedroom as her two new minions Tracy and Lacy were fanning her with giant white feathers. Mina and Carrie were dressed in ninja suits looking at Trina through the window with their own binoculars. They were kneeling on a hover-board Mina had made for last year's science fair at school. "Ready, Sis?" asked Carrie. "Ready," said Mina as she put her binoculars on the levitating board and took the broomstick that was lying there next to her. Carrie grabbed hers and strapped on her goggles, then she handed Mina a brick. "Here, you break it so you can go take her out," said Carrie, "I'll be inside the house handling Grojband." Mina nodded and took the brick from Carrie.

"Faster, girls, faster so I can have my beautiful hair blowing in the wind," said Trina. Tracy and Lacy increased their fanning speed. "Yeah, that's it," said Trina. Suddenly the window was smashed and Mina and Carrie (disguised in their suits) entered the room with their brooms in hand. Trina screamed at the top of her lungs as she jumped over the couch and hid behind it. "Ewww, what are those icky dark things doing in my room?!" Tracy and Lacy backed up against the wall, cowering in fear. Trina looked over at the girls, "Oh no you don't," she said, "No way are you going to let me get attacked by evil-thingies while you cowards try to protect yourselves!" She got up to her feet and yanked their arms, moving the girls away from the wall and pushing them toward the two ninjas, "You better go over there and do what I am paying you to do!" Tracy turned back to Trina with an annoyed look on her face, "You haven't paid us at all!" "Yeah," said Lacy, "You said that you would pay us $50.00 in two days and that we'd only have to be your friends until "Mina comes groveling back to you and begging you to be her best friend again"!" Trina placed her hands on her hips as she shifted her eyes to the left then turned them back to the girls, "Yeah, and?" "And it's been 5 days already and you haven't paid us what you owe," said Lacy, placing her hands on her hips and tilted her head. "I don't have the money yet," said Trina, "I'm going to give it to you when I get enough." "You filthy skunk-bag," Tracy said as she glared at Trina while crossing her arms, "You have the damn money! I saw you spend some of your wad of cash this afternoon!" "You filthy, dumb bitch," yelled Lacy, "Give us our money!" Suddenly the girls charged at Trina as she stood behind the couch, looking helpless. Tracy and Lacy jumped her and tackled her to the floor. Then Tracy got up and ran to get Trina's purse off the dresser and open in, revealing the wad of cash. Mina and Carrie continued looking on with their arms crossed, astonished at the fact that the three girls had forgotten that they were even there for a minute. "Well," said Carrie, "While they are doing their petty catfight, I'm gonna go plant one on those Groj-turds." Mina nodded, "Okay, have fun." Carrie zipped to the bedroom door, opened it and ran out. Tracy counted the money while Lacy tugged at Trina's hair while sitting on top of her stomach. Trina tried pushing her off while screaming. Once Tracy was done, she called over to Lacy, "Okay, I got enough money for both of us, Lace! Let's ditch this bitch!" Lacey smirked and got off of Trina and ran behind Tracey as she was heading out the door with Trina's purse in her hands.

Trina got off the floor and dusted herself off as she glared at the girls running out of her bedroom, "Get back her with my purse, you thieves, and give me back my money!" Suddenly, Mina could see Trina's eyes turning red as she started grinding her teeth. Mina got out her broom to get ready for the surprise attack as the weather outside started changing. "That…stuff...is...MINE!" Trina screamed as she raised her fists into the air and just when she was about to do her usual jump thirty feet into the air, Mina released a loud primal scream, raising her broom into the air. Trina was startled by the ninja that was jumping into the air about to pounce on her. Mina kicked Trina in the face, knocking the girl down to the floor before she landed and smack her face with a broom repeated. She made sure that the thistles irritated Trina's eyes. "My eyes," Trina yelled, "Ah! My eyes! They burn!" Trina kept screaming and begging for her to "stop" but Mina continued beating Trina with the broom from top to bottom, and even pressed the stick of the broom onto Trina's stomach. Once she was done with her she threw the broom to the side, and picked Trina up. Then she carried her out of the bedroom and threw her body over the top of the staircase. Trina, who was still conscious, moaned in agony from the pain as she tried to roll her body over to the other side. Mina looking down at the work she did smiled, then pulled out her phone and went back into the bedroom, closing the door behind her so she could call for the ambulance in private.

Carrie came back downstairs after a successful beat down of her rivals who were located inside the house, "Well, that worked out pretty well," She said smiling as she dusted herself off. She went over to Trina and looked at the pink-haired girl. "Well, all's well that ends well," she said. Then she took a mustard packet, opened it, bent over Trina and squirted mustard onto the wounds of Trina's cheeks, and then used the index finger of her left hand to smear the mustard over the wound more. Trina's eyes widened as she screamed. Carrie snapped her heads from side to side to check to see if anyone in the house heard the screaming and then rushed up the stairs and into the bedroom. "I think we better get going before someone comes." Mina nodded in response.


End file.
